Ossessione
by Taev Kim
Summary: [ONESHOOT][FANXING/CHANBAEK slight] Yixing pikir imajinasinya yang akan membuatnya semakin membaik, bukan kembali terjatuh di lubang yang sama dan menyesali hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu disesali./"Kau pulang lebih cepat, Xing?"/"Kau tahu berita itu, Hyung? Dia berpura-pura menjadi pegawai rumah sakit dan membunuh orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia psikopat."/Reedit. Shou-ai. RnR?


**Aprodhite** Present…

**Ossessione**

.

.

.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Kris, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer : Inspired by film The Uninvited

Rating : M (for violence)

**Warning** :

**Boy x boy**, typo(s), violence, etc

.

.

Yixing benar-benar keluar dari kejenuhannya hari itu, benar-benar meninggalkan kenangan yang membayanginya selama ini, berpikir tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada hari lalu dan berjanji pada Kris untuk kembali berbahagia. Mengingat Kris, membuatnya tertunduk dan tersenyum, mencoba meredam rasa rindunya. Sesaat, pintu yang selalu tertutup itu terbuka.

"Lama tak bertemu, Xing," Kris berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatinya, tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu." Suara beratnya membuat lekukan di pipi Yixing kembali muncul.

"Aku juga," Yixing terdiam, menatap semua bagian tubuh Kris, bohong jika Yixing mengatakan ia tidak merindukan Kris, lima tahun tak melihatnya. Itu waktu yang sangat lama. "Kita pulang," Yixing berbisik, menarik Kris dari tempat yang selalu mengurungnya.

Matahari dan awan sepertinya sedang memperebutkan tempat di langit, saling menutupi satu sama lain. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, membuat awan menang—menutupi matahari sepenuhnya, membuat langit terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Yixing hanya terpaku menatap jalan layang yang ia lewati, terkadang terseyum karena melihat banyak warna di sana, tidak seperti hari harinya yang lalu, hanya melihat warna putih pucat yang membosankan. Lagu yang diputar di mobil Kris cukup membuat senyum yang ada di bibirnya terus mengembang hingga mobil itu berhenti di depan gedung minimalis.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Aku akan membawakan barang-barangmu."

Yixing tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Ia berjalan ke arah lift di depannya seraya tersenyum—terlalu bahagia hingga tak menyadari beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, tak menyadari ada pria kecil yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, menatapnya.

"Yixing?" ia menoleh, matanya berbinar, melihat sahabatnya datang. "Baek! Ya ampun, aku merindukanmu." Yixing memeluknya, tapi bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun setelahnya—diam, lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat, Xing?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Yixing dari pinggangnya pelan, matanya mencoba untuk tak menatap iris kelam di depannya.

"Ya, Dokter itu—Suho mengatakan, aku diperbolehkan untuk pulang." Tangannya menarik Baekhyun ke dalam lift.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Wajah berseri-seri itu tetap menempel di tubuhnya seakan enggan beranjak, membuat pria kecil disebelahnya takut, tak peduli lagi bahwa Yixing sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Kris bersamaku." Seketika, Baekhyun tersentak.

.

.

Malam itu lebih dingin dari biasanya, awan-awan seperti sedang membajak semua posisi di langit, menutupi semua yang ada di atas sana, tak membiarkan pria berambut hitam kelam itu melihat pemandangan; seperti mencoba membuat pria itu kembali frustasi. Tapi sepertinya mereka gagal, pria itu hanya menampilkan sikap tak acuhnya pada langit yang mengejeknya.

"Hyung," pria dengan rambut pirang memanggilnya pelan, merangkul pundaknya. "memikirkan aku, ya?"

"Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali..." berhenti sejenak lalu memandang pria di sampingnya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Luhan."

Pria di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak perduli apa yang dikatakan Yixing "Lihat, Kris-mu itu hampir mati karena mencarimu," ucapnya seraya menunjuk Kris yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tahu, Luhan itu berlebihan, Xing. Seharusnya kita tak perlu mengajaknya tinggal di sini jika terus memberimu pengaruh buruk." Yixing tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari kekasihnya dan temannya tak pernah akur dari awal—saling mengumpat satu sama lain. Lalu, ia menarik tangan mereka agar cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Yixing tak pernah menyadari apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Melihat yang perlu dan tak mempedulikan yang lain.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar ketika memandangnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat Yixing hari ini?" Baekhyun menarik lengan baju panjang Chanyeol, pupilnya membesar—ketakutan. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya heran, berusaha bersikap tenang dan tak terbawa rasa panik Baekhyun.

"Tenang Baek," ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mencoba mengembalikan suhu normalnya. "Aku belum melihatnya. Dia sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menggenggam lengan baju Chanyeol semakin erat, suaranya merendah seakan ia sedang diintai seseorang.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Yeol," mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, suaranya semakin mengecil "Aku takut."

.

.

Pagi itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, membuat keheningan berhenti sejenak bagai dentingan jam yang berjeda, seorang pria kecil berdiri di depannya, sabar menunggu seseorang di dalam sana membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hai,Yixing. Masih ingat aku?"

Yixing berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha mengingat siapa yang ada di depannya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang. "Jadi benar kata Suho, ingatanmu buruk sekali."

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, masih bingung dengan siapa dia berbicara. "Silahkan masuk," ia mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku, huh?" Pria itu terkekeh, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku Kyungsoo," bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, langsung saja ke intinya." Kyungsoo berdeham, mengubah posisi duduknya "Aku asisten Suho," matanya melirik penampilan Yixing dari atas kebawah "Kau pasien kesukaannya dan aku di sini untuk menjagamu,"

"Haruskah?" Yixing menatap Kyungsoo heran, seingatnya Suho tidak mempunyai asisten.

"Kau masih dalam pertanggungjawaban Suho, kau tak mungkin keluar dari sana secepat itu jika Suho tak memberimu tanggungan. Kau tahu itu kan, Xing?" suaranya merendah, seolah mengancam.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Kyungsoo mulai berdiri mengitari apartemennya, membelakangi Yixing.

"Tidak, Kris bersamaku." Yixing memperhatikan langkah Kyungsoo, sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya, perasaan tak enak kembali muncul, tangannya menggenggam ujung kain sofa sedikit erat, melihat Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur.

"Kris?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya, merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Dan Luhan," tambahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang Yixing, mencoba melihat kebohongan di sana. Tapi tak ada apapun. "Oh.. aku akan ke sini setiap hari. Kau tak keberatan?"

Yixing bergerak gelisah, seakan mata Kyungsoo mengintimidasinya, memperhatikannya begitu dalam. Lidahnya kelu tapi tetap menjawabnya dengan sedikit berbisik "Ya."

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Titip salamku untuk mereka, Xing."

.

.

"Kris, kau tahu Suho mempunyai asisten?" Yixing berjalan ke dapur, melihat kekasihnya mengambil segelas air di sana.

"Entahlah. Tamu tadi asisten Suho?"

"Yeah, seingatku Suho tak mempunyai asisten sama sekali." Yixing bersandar pada dinding di sebelah Kris, mencoba melihat matanya yang memandang tak fokus pada satu titik. Alisnya sedikit terangkat, heran jika Kyungsoo tidak melihat Kris yang sedari tadi berada di dapur.

"Kau dimana tadi?" Wajahnya dimiringkan, berusaha melihat wajah Kris lebih dekat.

"Di sini."

"Oh, Kyungsoo melihatmu?"

Kris mengangkat bahunya pelan, lalu berbalik memandang Yixing. "Entah, aku hanya mendengar suaranya." Berhenti lalu mengingat sesuatu.

"Luhan pulang malam hari ini. Aku akan menjemputnya."

.

.

"Kau yakin, Baek? Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, sayang," Chanyeol memeluknya erat, berusaha untuk menenangkannya sekali lagi. Ditatap matanya, dan sulit dipercaya bahwa itu membawa ketenangan. "Dengar, itu hanya halusinasi, oke?"

"Tapi itu semua jelas, Yeol. Sangat jelas. Bagaimana bisa aku katakan itu halusinasi?" Tangannya meremas pakaian Chanyeol, ketakutan dan panik sudah mengendalikan semuanya.

"Ssstt, tenang. Mereka sudah tiada, bukan?"

"Apa ia mengeluarkannya begitu saja? Aku takut semuanya terulang." Air matanya menggenang, trauma itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Tidak akan. Percayalah."

"Yeol..." nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, bibirnya bergetar. "Sehun.. ada di sana."

.

.

Sore itu tak begitu gelap, awan-awan tak lagi menutupi langit, seakan menunjukan simpati pada dua orang di bawahnya, menunjukan bahwa ada saatnya mereka bahagia dan tak kembali bersedih. Burung-burung berkicau mengiringi suara tawa mereka, tak lama suara itu berhenti saat mereka berada di depan pagar hitam yang menjulang. Pria yang lebih tinggi dari satunya melambaikan tangan, membuat pria berambut kelam itu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Kau sibuk?" Pria berambut kelam itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan pria yang lain mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Janji bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Klien?"

"Hmm. Hati-hati, telepon aku jika ingin pulang."

Pria tinggi itu mendorongnya memasuki pagar, membuatnya sedikit takut melihat pagar tinggi yang seakan mengurungnya seumur hidup, merampas semua pikiran warasnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya menyentuhnya pelan, membuatnya tersentak. "Yixing, mau kuantar?" Yixing mengangguk dan melangkah mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang.

"Hai, apa kabar?" pria dengan baju putih di depannya menyapa, layaknya teman lama yang sudah saling mengenal.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Suho?"

"Sama denganmu. Duduklah, Xing." Pria itu memberikan kursi di depannya pada Yixing. Menyandarkannya agar sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Okay, kita mulai saja. Bagaimana? Sudah puas menghirup dunia luar?" ia tersenyum, mempertanyakan hasil adalah proyeknya.

"Aku sudah sembuh Suho, aku bersama mereka sekarang."

Suho yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kembali melihat Yixing. Perkataan Yixing yang mendadak itu membuatnya bingung. Tangannya perlahan melipat, alisnya bertaut.

"Mereka?"

.

.

Setumpuk kertas buram terhempas pada pintu di depannya, meninggalkan bunyi di tengah keheningan, membuat sang pemilik rumah membuka pintunya dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Pagi."

Yixing berbalik menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hai, Lu."

"Apa ini?" Tangan Luhan mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Yixing dan membacanya perlahan. "Sejak kapan kau berlangganan koran kriminal, Hyung?"

"Hah? Aku tak tahu, itu tergeletak di depan pintu begitu saja" Yixing mengangkat alisnya bingung. Tak tahu menahu tentang isi surat kabar itu. "Coba kulihat."

"Yeah, hanya tentang tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur."

"Huh?" Yixing membuka surat kabar itu melihat foto yang terpampang di sana dan membeku. Suara Luhan samar-samar terdengar.

"Dia selalu kabur, kau tahu berita itu, Hyung? Dia berpura-pura menjadi pegawai rumah sakit dan membunuh orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia psikopat."

.

.

Suara dentingan jam kembali memecah keheningan malam, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bunyi ketukan jari berpadu dengan suara gumaman seorang laki-laki yang mengiringinya. Matanya melirik ke arah layar putih di sampingnya, lalu membalik badannya, jarinya menari di atas papan keyboard dengan cepat. Alisnya bertaut, memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin hanya imajinasi yang dapat membuat semuanya menjadi nyata. Lama terdiam, pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya, mencoba tak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini. Namun, bunyi yang berasal dari layar itu menghentikannya.

Sebuah gambar seseorang yang familiar terpampang di sana. Pria bermata bulat dengan rambut pirang, nama Kyungsoo terlintas di otaknya, menyadari pria di layar itu begitu mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Ia kembali terduduk melihat judul artikel dari gambar itu.

_Pikiranku tak salah kan? Mereka begitu mirip,_ pikirnya.

_"Kau tahu berita itu, Hyung Dia berpura-pura menjadi pegawai rumah sakit dan membunuh orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia psikopat."_

Yixing menutup matanya, beribu-ribu ingatan kembali terbuka, membuat ribuan argumen yang menentang satu sama lain. Saat itu, pemikirannya terbagi menjadi dua, tanpa dia tahu siapa yang benar, siapa yang salah.

_Dia datang tiba-tiba Yixing, kau bahkan tak tahu jika dia asisten Suho atau tidak, dan kau menerimanya begitu saja. Idiot_.

Seseorang di sana berbisik, mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya kalut. Lalu, seseorang yang lain lagi berbisik bagai menjatuhkannya pada masa lalu yang begitu dalam.

_Itu hanya khayalanmu. Ingat itu. Ingat pada mereka, Yixing. Kau yang melakukan itu pada mereka, jangan melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo._

"Tapi aku benar, aku punya bukti yang kuat." Yixing kembali bergumam menentang seseorang di dalam sana, mencoba meredam rasa bersalahnya.

_Bukti? Bukti jika Kyungsoo adalah tahanan rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur itu? Jangan mengkhayal, Yixing._

Seseorang itu kembali membuatnya jatuh, tapi bisikan lain muncul bagai mendukungnya, menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

_Jangan takut, lakukan apa yang kauanggap benar._

Seolah itu adalah keputusan terakhir, tangannya kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata. Mencari kuncinya, kunci dari imajinasinya.

"Hai, maaf kemarin aku mencari beberapa obat. Aku tak bisa mengunjungimu." Pria bermata bulat itu menyapanya ramah, senyumnya manis tanpa ada satu pun keanehan, membuat Yixing bingung.

"Obat?"

"Ya, untukmu." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak yang berisi tablet dan cairan dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa perlu sebanyak ini? Kau bahkan membawa obat bius. Untuk apa itu?" Yixing teringat dengan artikelnya malam itu.

_"Setiap korbannya memiliki penyebab kematian yang sama. Mengonsumsi obat tidur berlebihan. Diduga pelaku memakai obat tersebut agar mempermudah pelaku, karena tidak meninggalkan bukti sidik jari."_

"Uh, Suho bilang hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau bersikap nakal." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, seolah-olah menganggap tatapan curiga dari Yixing tak berarti apa-apa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu, beberapa hari ini kau datang dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengar Xing, penyakitmu itu dapat kambuh secara tiba-tiba. Aku hanya memberimu obat penenang. Mengertilah." Kyungsoo menatapnya, sedikit jengkel.

"Tidak. Aku sudah sembuh." Tangannya mengepal sempurna, berusaha tak membentak melainkan menekankan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Tak semudah itu mengatakan kau sudah sembuh, Xing."

"Bohong! Kau itu dia, kan? Iya, kan?" Yixing memberanikan melangkah mendekatinya. Pandangan muka Kyungsoo yang tenang membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan mengelak, Kyungsoo." Suaranya tak lagi bergetar, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Kau tahanan yang kabur itu kan?"

"Tahanan?" Kyungsoo mundur tangannya diam-diam mengambil obat bius di sana.

"Cih, masih berusaha mengelak." Yixing maju beberapa langkah lagi.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti sama sekali, Xing."

"Buang semua omong kosongmu, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah tahu." Tangan Yixing mencengkeram tangan kiri Kyungsoo keras, membuat sang pemilik meringis. "Kau yang selama ini gila. Bukan aku."

"Kauingin membunuhku lalu mengambil seluruh kebahagiaanku, kan? Apa yang ingin kauambil dariku? Aku bahkan tak memiliki kebahagiaan yang pasti."

Kyungsoo menatapnya, iris mata kelamnya menyimpan begitu banyak kepedihan, terlalu menyakitkan. Rintih kesakitan terjebak diantara tenggorokan dan pangkal lidah, terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan sepenuhnya.

_Disaat imajinasinya menjadi fakta-fakta yang menenangkannya, disaat itu pula ia jatuh_.

"Yixing. Tenanglah." Kyungsoo tahu, omongan Yixing sudah tidak logis, dan ia tahu bahwa orang di depannya punya obsesi tersendiri akan orang itu.

"Diam! Aku sudah muak dengan bualanmu." Tangannya tergerak mendorong Kyungsoo pada ujung tembok. Begitu keras, membuat seseorang di bawah sana merintih, lalu mencekiknya. Matanya tak lepas dari sana, seakan bahagia dengan apa yang ada di depannya, tapi pandangan itu kabur. Tangan itu melemas dengan bunyi dentuman keras beradu bersama lantai marmer di bawahnya. Pandangan terakhir bukan seperti yang diharapkannya, bukan wajah Kyungsoo yang merintih kesakitan dan tersiksa, tapi wajah sedih pria berkulit albino yang selalu disampingnya.

.

.

"Kau bangun, Hyung?"

"Hmm." Yixing melihat gerak-gerik Luhan, tangannya lihai menata beberapa makanan di meja makan yang tak begitu luas. Matanya tertuju pada jumlah piring disana.

"Kenapa hanya ada dua piring? Apa Kris tidak ikut makan malam?" Tangan Luhan berhenti, matanya bergerak perlahan menatap Yixing, padangan frustasi terpampang jelas di sana, membuat Yixing bingung dengan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya saat melihat wajah itu. Salah satu ingatannya kembali terbuka.

"Hyung—"

"Lu, kau lihat Kyungsoo, kan? Dia begitu aneh." Luhan yang tadinya ingin membuatnya sadar terhenti, kembali mengikuti permainannya.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo tak aneh. Dia melakukan yang terbaik." Matanya begitu sayu, mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Kau tak percaya?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung, tapi.. Kyungsoo memang baik-baik saja." Luhan terdiam cukup lama, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, mencoba menenangkan Yixing yang kalut. "Aku selalu percaya padamu Hyung, tapi untuk yang ini..." Ia memandang mata kecewa Yixing dan menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Hyung, hentikan ini."

.

.

"Ini semakin rumit." Pria itu terlihat murung, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari pengalihan, tapi percuma saja semua yang dilihatnya sama—warna putih pucat, tak terkecuali bunga mawar berduri di depannya. "Dia semakin parah Suho, dia meracaukan hal yang aneh."

Suho menatap pria di depannya, tangannya mengambil bolpoin dan kertas, menuliskan beberapa kata, lalu kembali memandangnya penasaran seolah-olah di dalam mata kelam itu ada jawaban pasti, sekecil apa pun. "Kau tahu tentang masalah kemarin, Suho?" Ia menghela nafas, punggungnya jatuh pada sandaran di belakangnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengeluarkannya. Dia belum sembuh benar."

"Aku tahu, tapi progres dia mengalami peningkatan secara konstan, ia mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Dan aku percaya itu." Suho melipat tangannya di atas meja "Dan aku tahu apa masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo, itu kacau sekali. Membuat progresnya turun drastis." Kelopak bunga mawar putih itu jatuh perlahan, meninggalkan mahkotanya.

"Sekarang, apalagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika ia semakin parah, maka aku akan memasukannya kembali dalam sel." Pria di depan Suho membelalakkan matanya, memprotes keinginan Suho. Tangannya yang sedari terkulai di pahanya tergerak menyentuh meja Suho.

"Jangan! Aku tak ingin ia tersiksa lagi. Buat ia merasa nyaman, bukan malah seperti terkurung di rumah sakit ini, bodoh." Kelopak mawar itu bergerak terkena angin, ia berdiri seakan ingin pergi.

"Tapi, masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo terlalu parah, setiap pasien di sini akan dimasukan ke sel jika berperilaku seperti itu." Suho mencoba menyentuh pundak pria di depannya, "Bagaimana jika kita coba dulu?" senyumnya menenangkan, lalu kembali bercakap layaknya tak ada masalah.

"Seminggu ini Yixing tidak check up, boleh aku berkunjung? Aku juga ingin menjemput Kyungsoo." Pria didepanya mendelik, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Ia tak check up karena kau dan Kyungsoo membuatnya sangat frustasi. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku hanya melakukan prosedur penyembuhan." Suho menghela nafas, mengetahui ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat, sedangkan ia sangat ingin menjemput Kyungsoo, perasaannya tak enak saat memikirkan itu. "Percayalah, ini yang terbaik."

.

.

Padangannya kosong, jarinya mengetuk meja, menyaingi suara dentingan jam yang sedari tadi berbunyi menghiasi keheningan. Yixing mencari-cari potongan imajinasinya, mengambil, lalu menghilangkan yang lainnya, kembali mengambil yang satu itu dan menyatukannya dengan kepingan lain menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna. Cerita yang menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, mencoba menangkap pikiran pria di depannya tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah iris hitam kelam yang kini menatapnya tajam, membuatnya jengkel dengan Yixing—punggungnya masih sakit, dan ia hampir mati saat itu. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk menatap beberapa obat yang sedang diraciknya, tangannya sedikit gemas, menumbuk obat itu semakin keras lalu memasukannya dalam satu kapsul. Ia berjalan dan menyodorkan obat itu pada Yixing.

"Minumlah." Tampangnya datar, membuat Yixing menaruh curiga padanya tanpa alasan yang pasti. Tangannya terlipat, dagunya ke atas seperti menandakan dialah yang berkuasa. "Setelah ini tidur."

Tak bereaksi apa-apa, Kyungsoo jenuh karena terus memandangnya, kakinya mulai bergerak ke dapur—berniat mengambil beberapa kotak cemilan lalu terhenti saat mendengar suara pria yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Semuanya tak percaya padaku. Itu bukan berarti kau menang, Kyungsoo." Matanya tenang, memandang satu titik, dan kini berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kris akan pulang." Ia tersenyum, seakan menang saat Kyungsoo menatapnya diam "Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, kau mati Kyungsoo." Lalu kekehan seseorang itu muncul, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin, Xing," tangannya mengepal, buku-buku jarinya memutih, sudah terlalu jengkel dengan sikap pria di depannya. Bibirnya menyeringai.

_Kyungsoo mengikuti permainannya, tanpa tahu resiko yang akan didapatnya._

"Kita lihat siapa yang mati lebih dulu, Yixing."

.

.

Bunyi gemuruh dan derasnya hujan bersatu mengambil-alih suara hewan-hewan malam yang bersembunyi, ketakutan akan suaranya. Suara kaki dan tetesan air terdengar jelas, mendekat pada satu sumber—pria berambut hitam yang membelakanginya. Kakinya melangkah sepelan mungkin, mencoba menghentikan suara air yang menetes ditubuhnya, salah satu tangannya meraba kantung belakang celananya, memastikan benda itu ada, lalu berjalan seperti biasa dan berbisik. "Hai, Kyungsoo."

Pria di depannya tersentak, menoleh mendapati seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang menatapnya ganas, seolah ingin membuatnya mati. "Aku Kris," pria itu menyeringai.

Ia terdiam, menatap pria di depannya dari atas kebawah, "Apa maksudmu?" Pria itu terkekeh, lalu meniup poninya yang basah, tangannya mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo dan berhenti. Jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku melihat semuanya," lalu perlahan turun menyusuri lehernya "Kau bajingan yang membuat Yixing-ku takut."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin main-main." Tangannya menepis jemari Kris yang sedang menyusuri pundaknya, lalu kembali berbalik, mengambil beberapa obat dan memasukan barang-barang. Suara pecahan piring mengalihkannya, membuatnya berhenti dan menengok ke arah pria yang sedang mengambil serpihan piring.

"Jangan mengelak lagi Kyungsoo, kau pikir aku tak pernah melihat perlakuanmu pada Yixing, huh? Aku punya bukti." Kris menggenggam serpihan itu begitu keras hingga melukai tangannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu menunduk, kepalanya pusing.

"Bukti?" Kepalanya kembali mendongak, menatap Kris, lalu memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar. "Kau bahkan tak mengenalku Kris."

"Kalau pun itu benar, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Membunuhmu, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo tertawa, tidak takut pada ancaman orang di depannya, lalu berbalik mengambil obat yang membuat pria di depannya tertidur.

"Tidurlah," Tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh tangan Kris yang terluka, lalu menyodorkan suntikan di depan nadinya. Matanya terfokus tanpa tahu apa yang ada di depannya, suara tetesan air membuatnya mendongkak, hantaman di keningnya membuat pandangannya kabur, bau amis mengganggu indranya.

"Sudah kubilang Kyungsoo, aku ingin membunuhmu" lalu bunyi hantaman keras kembali terdengar bersama dengan bunyi gemuruh yang kembali menyahut, Kyungsoo berdiri mendekati Kris.

"Sialan, aku sudah cukup sabar meladenimu." Tangannya menjenggut rambut Kris, membuatnya mendongkak "Kau tahu siapa aku? Bagus. Terserah kau saja menganggapku apa, brengsek." Lalu meninju tulang pipi pria di depannya, kembali menjatuhkannya.

Kris tertawa, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo yang menatapnya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di sana sambil berdiri, lalu bunyi dentuman kembali menyapa. "Masih ingin aku mati, huh?" Kyungsoo menginjaknya dan menendangnya, dibuat bingung dengan suara tawa Kris.

"Iya." Kris berdiri lagi, tangan kirinya menggenggam Kyungsoo, lalu tangannya yang lain menikamkan sesuatu pada dalam lambungnya, membuat warna merah darah mewarnai tangannya, matanya menatap Kyungsoo lebih lama—mulutnya terbuka, terbelalak, tangannya bergerak menyentuh air yang merembes dari kausnya. "Aku masih ingin kau mati."

Suara tulang yang patah mengakhiri rintihan Kyungsoo, membuatnya tertidur pulas di lantai dengan genangan darah di sekitarnya, matanya masih terbuka, menyiratkan ketakutan disaat terakhirnya, pisau yang tadi tertancap di lambungnya hilang meninggalkan lubang di sekitar perutnya. Kris menatapnya, seolah-olah menang dari semua permainan ini. Pria dengan rambut kelam keluar dari ruangannya, keringatnya mengucur saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kris..." suaranya merendah, kakinya melangkah pelan, matanya tetap terfokus pada mayat didepannya "Kau melakukannya, Kris?" berbisik lagi, lalu tanganya menggenggam lengan Kris yang penuh darah.

"Untuk melindungimu, Xing," Kris melepaskan pisau itu dari tangannya lalu menyentuh pipi Yixing, menatapnya dalam dan tersenyum "Tapi setelah ini, aku harus pergi."

Yixing menggenggamnya erat, sedikit takut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, menggeleng. "Jangan," tangannya merapikan rambut Yixing dan mengecup dahinya.

"Luhan akan membunuhku juga jika melihat ini," nafasnya tak beraturan, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya berair.

"Tidak akan, aku percaya itu." Yixing memeluknya tak perduli ada darah yang menodai kaus putihnya, "Aku percaya itu."

Pintu itu terbuka lebar-lebar memperlihatkan dua orang pria yang memandang kaget kearahnya, matanya terbelalak saat noda darah itu memenuhi pakaian Yixing. "Hyung..." Pria itu terdiam sedangkan yang satunya bergetar mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Lu," tangannya menggeser Kris, seolah menghalangi Luhan, bibirnya yang bergetar berbisik pelan. "Lu... Kris yang melakukan ini, tapi untuk melindungiku. Jangan salah—"

"Hyung! Hentikan, Hyung!" Pria itu berteriak, mukanya merah padam, matanya berair, bibirnya juga bergetar sedikit terisak "Aku bukan Luhan, Hyung. Berhenti memanggilku Luhan, aku Sehun. Berhentilah Hyung, kumohon."

Nafasnya terhenti sejenak, lalu memandang Yixing yang terdiam bingung dan memandang arah belakangnya, seolah menenangkan seseorang di belakang sana. Matanya menatap Sehun takut; takut dengan kenyataan yang kembali terbuka. Sehun menutup matanya, buliran air itu jatuh.

"Kris dan Luhan... mereka sudah tiada, Hyung."

Yixing mundur beberapa langkah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bohong! Kris ada di belakangku. Apa kau tak melihatnya, huh?" Tubuhnya terus mundur lalu terpojok pada cermin dan tersentak melihat seluruh tubuhnya—merah darah, bekas sayatan di telapak tangannya terlihat jelas, ia memandang pantulan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mulutnya terbuka, suara rintih ketakutan itu berbunyi, mundur beberapa langkah tak mengubah keadaan, sosok Kris yang ada di belakangnya menghilang begitu saja, tangannya menyentuh kepalanya—pusing, suara Sehun dan sirine ambulans menjadi samar.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka Hyung, hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau ingat itu, Hyung?" Yixing terjatuh, suara rintihan yang begitu lama tersimpan menyuarakan memori kelam, kepalanya kembali menggeleng seakan menolak semua kenyataan yang dilihatnya, lalu dua pasang tangan lain menyeretnya, memaksanya untuk berdiri, dilihatnya pria yang tak jauh beda dari lima tahun lalu, pria yang selama ini menemaninya, tangannya mengepal.

"Maaf, Hyung… tidak ada cara lain."

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Kesunyian itu kembali menyelimuti malam kelam, jangkrik pun rasanya enggan berbunyi seolah-olah sedang memberi simpati pada seorang pria yang sedang menatap dua mayat di depannya, perasaan menyesal kembali menyelimutinya, isak tangis terdengar seperti cicitan kecil yang memecah keheningan, badannya bergerak menyentuh pria kaku yang bergeming dalam tidurnya.

"Brengsek Kris… kau brengsek," bisiknya, nafasnya tersendat, rintihan menyakitkan itu seperti menggerogoti tenggorokannya, wajah kaku dan sayatan di leher itu seakan menusuk persaannya begitu dalam, membuat lubang yang sangat besar.

"Apa aku mempunyai salah, Kris?" Pria itu tetap bergeming. "Kenapa dia Kris? Kupikir bukan dia…" nafasnya terhenti, pandangannya buram menatap pria di sebelahnya "Bukan Luhan, bukan sahabatku sendiri yang juga mencintaimu," bisiknya lalu kembali terisak.

Bunyi pintu yang berderit, bergesekan dengan lantai di bawahnya, memperlihatkan dua orang yang memandangnya kaget, yang satu bergetar hebat menahan teriakan yang sudah seharusnya keluar namun terhenti karena melihat Yixing yang menangis, berdiam diri di samping sana.

"Hyung?" Pria yang satunya berjalan berjalan mendekati Yixing namun terhenti dan membalik, mencoba untuk membuat seseorang di belakang sana tenang dan menyuruhnya menelepon ambulans dengan segera. "Hyung, ada apa ini?" Bibirnya bergetar tak sanggup melihat begitu banyak darah yang keluar dari sahabat kakaknya.

"Sehun-ah…" rintih takut itu keluar, matanya mengeluarkan rasa penyesalan begitu dalam. "Maaf sehun.. maaf." Bisik itu kembali terucap, isak itu kembali terdengar.

"Kau melakukan ini, Hyung?" Sehun terdiam, matanya memandang Yixing—sulit diartikan, dia sendiri pun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Sehun seperti mati rasa.

"Mereka pembohong Sehun…" tangannya menjenggut rambutnya sendiri, menggeleng tak percaya "Mereka pembohong…" suara sirine ambulans meredam suaranya seperti menutup-nutupi kenyataan yang akan dikatakan Yixing. Setelahnya hanya ada pemandangan orang berbaju hitam hilir mudik di depannya dan pemandangan Yixing yang terus menjerit saat diseret oleh beberapa orang disana, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dari pandangan Sehun, ingatan itu menghilang.

.

.

"Lama tak bertemu, Hyung," Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah mendekatinya, tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," Yixing terdiam, menatap semua bagian tubuhnya, "Kita pulang," Yixing berbisik, menariknya dari sana.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" Wajah berseri-seri itu tetap menempel di tubuhnya seakan enggan beranjak, membuat pria kecil di sebelahnya takut, tak peduli lagi bahwa Yixing sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Kris bersamaku." Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya.

.

.

"Dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, Yeol. Dia bilang Kris yang menjemputnya." Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, suaranya semakin mengecil "Aku takut."

.

.

Yixing berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air lalu memandang satu titik, matanya terhenti disana, namun pikirannya seakan menghilang mencari-cari potongan adegan yang menenangkannya, badannya berbalik memandang dinding sebelahnya.

"Sehun pulang malam hari ini. Aku akan menjemputnya."

.

.

"Yeol..." nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, bibirnya bergetar. "Sehun ada di sana, dia melihat Yixing tertawa, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam."

.

.

"Aku sudah sembuh Suho, aku bersama mereka sekarang."

Suho yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kembali melihat Yixing. Perkataan Yixing yang mendadak itu membuatnya bingung. Tangannya perlahan melipat, alisnya bertaut.

"Mereka? Teman sehun?"

"Bukan.. aku sudah bersama Kris dan Luhan." Suho memandangnya diam, mencoba menganalisis apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya "Aku sudah sembuh benar Suho."

.

.

"Kris akan pulang." Ia tersenyum, seakan menang saat Kyungsoo menatapnya diam. "Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi, kau mati Kyungsoo." Lalu kekehan seseorang itu muncul, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tak mungkin, Xing. Kris-mu tidak akan pernah datang."

.

.

"Aku Kris."

Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap Yixing dari atas kebawah, "Apa maksudmu?" Yixing terkekeh, lalu meniup poninya yang basah, tangannya mendekat pada wajah Kyungsoo dan berhenti. Jemarinya yang dingin menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kyungsoo. Aku melihat semuanya." Lalu perlahan turun menyusuri lehernya "Kau bajingan yang membuat Yixing-ku takut."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin main-main, Xing."

.

.

"Kris dan Luhan... Mereka sudah tiada Hyung, bisakah kau menerima itu?"

"Pagi Tuan Zhang, aku Kim Minseok, dokter barumu, bisakah kau menceritakan semua pengalamanmu?" Pria itu duduk manis di depan Yixing yang termangu di hadapannya, jemarinya mengetuk meja putih dan matanya beralih pada Minseok, menatapnya lalu tertawa.

"Jadi… semuanya berawal saat aku melihat kejadian itu dengan sebelah mata, tanpa tahu siapa yang salah, dan siapa yang benar. Saat semua cerita itu menjadi canduku."

.

.

.

The End

a/n :

Makasih buat Cassandra yang udah edit ini, karena aku tau EYD-ku abal sekali. Dan aku tau bener, ini narasi berat banget jadi maaf kalo ada yang ga ngerti, dan ini sebenernya adalah project buat ulang tahun Cassandra, hehe okay, bye. Dan satu lagi epilog itu isinya cuplikan cuplikan ya.

Mind to Review?


End file.
